Is This Real?
by 16dance
Summary: Ash, Misty, May and Chris on there asventure around the pokemon world but wired things happen l8r
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I own nothing

A/N:I just sat down and started writing,i'll try not to sound lick a 14 year old kid.(Starts in a dream)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take her or leave her?**

Ages: Ash-16 Misty-16

(DREAM)

"Ash, i want you to have me." said Misty looking at Ash at the end of her bed.

"W...w..w.what do you mean by that?" Ash managed to stuter out.

"uh? you don't know what i mean?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head.

"Let me show you." as she grabbed him and pulled him towards her to...

(DREAM ENDS)

"waaaa!" Ash woke remebering his dream.

"oh god, it was a dream! have my feelings changed for her?"Ash asked looking around. Ash's room had changed alot. He now had a bunkbed and Pickachu now sleped in his mom's room. He got up and looked at who was sleeping on the top bunk.

"Misty!" Ash said it a bit to loud, Misty turned her head towards him. Ash ducked just in time as Misty opened her eyes and looked around the room but didn't see who or what said her name, so she went back to sleep. Ash got back up and looked at her face.

"Why can't I make up my mind up!" he said. Ash stood there and stared a her. This time when she moved her head to face him he didn't move. Misty opened her eyes and looked deeply into the person eyes looking at her.

"er... Morning Mist." Ash said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, Morning." Misty said smiling at Ash's nickname for her. Before Ash could stop himself he had started to kiss her and to his surprize she began to kiss back. They both stopped and looked at each other.

'God, she's so good looking' Ash thought to himself.

'I don't know why, but i think I'm begining to love him' Misty thought to herself. They both smiled at each other, but Ash broke the silence.

"Mist, I've got to go i'll see you later." He went to leave his bedroom until he heared Misty.

"Ash?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I think i love you!" at that she put her head under the blanket and giggled. Ash walked over to her and pulled the blanket from of her.

"And I think I love you." he said smiling at her, she giggled again, Ash leaned over and kissed her on the lips and left. When he left he saw Pickachu listening through the door.

"PICACHU!" he shouted at his mouse pal.

"Pica! pica chu!"(Translated:What! I did't here anything!) said the mouse pokemon

"look i'll give you this kechup if you don't tell anyone." Ash said.

"Pica!"(Translated:Ok!)Picachu grabbed the bottle and ran off.

"I hope no-one else heard" Ash said and went into the bathroom.

TO BE CONTINED...

A/N:Things Will get interesting later on PLEASE R+R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine

A/N:The Next Chapter is going to be intersting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What he wants to do**

Ash was just getting ready to go in the shower when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"It's me, Misty, can i come in? I need to ask you something." said Misty hoping He'd say yes.

"Ok, come in." Ash said very happily.

Misty went in to the bathroom and stood right in front of Ash. All Misty had on was her bra and a bright red thong.

"W...w...w..what did you want to ask Misty?" He said looking at her slim body (but mostly at her thong).

"2 things." she said starting to blush "1.will you be my...boyfriend?"

Ash stood there in shock, but soon snaped out of it.

"Misty, it would be a plesure to be your boyfriend." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you!" she said smiling at him "..and 2. I want us to have a shower...together."

"Ok, Mist."Ash said still smiling.

At that moment Misty took off her thong and her bra. She looked at Ash who still had his boxers on.

"Come on Ash, don't be shy." she walked over to him and kissed him. She turned on the shower and got in.

Ash quickly took off his boxers and got in with her. He then got the shower jel and put some over Misty and some over Himself. Misty started to rub the jel into his body, so he did the same to her. Ash stated to look deeply into Misty's eyes. Misty knew what he wanted so she pulled his head towards her. This time the kiss was more pashsionet, their tongs exsplored the others mouth, they both took in every detail.

(a few minets later)

They got out of the shower together, Ash looked at Misty with love in his eyes. They both went to Ash's room to get drest.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: PLEASE R+R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:The plot is all I own.

A/N:The interesting Chapter!(WARNING:Cotains Fluff)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two 16 year olds and a Bunkbed!**

Ash held the door open for Misty, she smiled at him and went in, then Ash followed her. His eyes went down and looked at Misty's butt. Ash let out a small sigh witch Misty heard. Misty couldn't take it any more she want Ash more than ever.

"I can't take it any more!" said Misty under her breath, she turned around and kissed him. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and Misty put her arms around his head. Before they came out of the bathroom Ash had put on his boxers and Misty had put on her thong and her bra. Ash broke the kiss.

"Mist." Ash said using his nickname for her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Misty asked looking deeply in Ash's eyes.

"I want you to be mine and no-one elses." Ash began to turn red.

Misty giggled. "Ash don't worry you are the only one for me." as Misty said that Ash smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

'I want her, here and now!' Ash thought to himself and at that thoght (before you could say Jackrabbit) he had picked her up and put her on the bottem-bunk of the bunkbed and was looking down at her. Misty knew what Ash wanted to do, she pulled him towards her.

"You can if want to Ash." Misty wispered into his ear. Ash smiled as she took off his boxers. His hands went round the back of Misty and took off her bra and through it anywhere, then Ash took off Misty's thong and through them anywhere.

"Ash before you start will you finnger me." Misty asked

"OK, Mist." Ash knew what she ment. He inserted his first finger on his right hand inside Misty and pumped it in and out. Misty mowned and opened her legs urging him to continue, so he insereted his middle finger as well as his first and did the same again. Misty's mowns got louder and louder. Ash took it as a sign and inserted another finger.

"Mist, I can't wait any longer it has to be now." Ash said who was sweating.

"Ok, i'm ready!" Misty said grabing Ash's hand. Ash moved into the right place and got ready to enter. He knew that this was Misty's first time so he couldn't just shove it in.

"Are you sure your ready?" asked Ash.

"Yes, i'm sure." Misty answered pulling Ash for another kiss.

At that moment Misty wrapped her legs around Ash's waist and pulled him towards her, suddenly she felt both pleasure and pain. Ash started slowly but he started to go faster and faster. Misty could feel herself reaching her peek, she let out a very load moan witch made Ash look wide eyed at her. Ash began to get slower and slower, he had reached his peek.

"Mist." Ash said looking at her.

"Yes Ash?" Misty answered still smiling at what had just happened.

"No matter what happens to us, I will always be there for you." Misty smiled and pulled Ash for another kiss. Their tongs battled and Ash won, suddenly he felt something grab his lower region, he looked down and saw Misty's hand grabbing him. Ash smiled, then picked up Misty and put her on her front. Ash got in the right place and entered. Misty could feel him inside her.

'Oh god this is good' Misty thought to herself. Ash didn't know where he got his stamina from but he managed to go for 5 minets. He removed himself and lay next to Misty.

"I think we'd better get ready." said Ash pushing his hand trough Misty's firey red hair.

"Ok." said Misty.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: It's rubbish in it? PLEASE R+R


	4. note

**A note from the editor**

Right people I'm sorry I haven't update this story in a while but I've been thinking of something and I have decided to do something to add a new character me and people who know me will know who this character is based on. Like my summary says you'll find out when I've finished ;). Oh and remember to keep in touch people because 15dance is back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Why is this happening?**

D: Right I own the plot but not anything to do with pokemon (but I wish I did evil grin)

TUNDER, A cloud fades out ash and misty

The kid looked at the clock.

"7:55!" he shouted. "I'm gonna miss it!"

The kid got dressed in 30 seconds flat. He was wearing a dark blue football shirt with the letters D-A-N-C-E curving over the number 15 (LOL) and dark black trousers. He quickly put on his watch, sweatbands and his yellow Hulkamania bandanna (I know it looks stupid but I like wearing it). He looked at his watch.

"7:58!" he said, "dam! I'm slow today."

He ran to the top of the stairs and jumped down all of them. He quickly jumped over the settee and turned on the TV.

"Just in time" he said to himself. "Pokemon was just stating."

The kid's name was Chris and nobody knew his secret about him having a crush on both Misty from pokemon and Hermione Granger (from harry potter). He watched the episode on the TV right to the end.

"Good episode, that was" he thought. He then grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel but nothing happened.

"Dam not again." He moaned.

He went towards the TV but as soon as he touch the sky box, he fainted for no reason!

(Suddenly in the distance)

"…ASH STOP IT!" Misty shouted.

"Come on mist, what you got against these bug pokemon, remember when I caught caterpie?" ash said

"Thanks for reminding me!" Misty said angrily "just leave it there."

"Alright." Said ash with a smirk on his face.

Chris landed on the ground with a loud thud but was still out cold.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"What was that what?" Ash asked back.

"What was that what! Thanks now I'm confused, what was that noise?" Misty snapped

Ash just shrugged and tried to walk off but Misty pulled him back.

"It came from over here." Said Misty.

They saw a body on the ground and ash investigated.

"Is he dead, Ash?" said Misty who looked very concerned.

"Don't know." Ash answered.

He kicked the body. Suddenly Chris sat up which made ash jump 3 feet away from him.

"Where am I?" Chris asked.

"Just outside of pallet town." Misty answered.

Chris looked up and couldn't believe his eyes; there she was the sexiest girl on TV (to him).

"What the matter with you?" ash asked.

"Err…" Chris came back to his senses "nothing."

"Have you got a pokemon yet?" Misty asked.

"No I was just on my way to professor oak's but I got lost so I rested here." Chris said.

"Come on then we'll show you the way there." Said Misty smiling at him.

"Thanks." Said Chris

The three of them headed to the professor's lab.

"Well, well ash and misty aren't you to a site for sore eyes." The professor said greeting them.

"First off professor is there any pokemon left?" asked Chris.

"Err… yes, one" answered the professor.

"I'll take it!" Chris said gladly.

"Ok, take these they're…" the professor started

"Pokeballs and you pokedex?" Chris finished

"Yes." Said the professor

(Outside)

"What pokemon did you get?" Misty asked.

"Let's see. Pokeball go!" Chris shouted.

The pokemon game out and it was a Growlithe

"Whoa what a pokemon to start out with." Said Chris

Growlithe turned round and rubbed against Chris.

"Looks like he like me." Said Chris

They all laughed and walked back into viridian forest.

A/N: Rubbish chapter I know but things will pick up later


	6. Chapter 5

A/n Right new character entry me think lol btw (?)-Means don't know if spelt right. Lol

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Chris only

Chapter 6- The Mystery Item

(In the viridian forest)

"SHUT UP ASH!" shouted Misty.

"No! Only because I know I can beat you in any battle we have." Said Ash with a smirk on his face.

"What ever Ash!" Misty snapped back

Chris just stood there and sighed but suddenly he heard something like a girl screaming.

"Sh!" Chris said "What was that sound" he pointed to where he heard the noise and rushed to it.

Ash and Misty just looked at each other and ran after Chris.

"Help me someone!" the girl shouted who was protecting her Combusken.

"Give it up, you'll never beat us!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh no! Not them three!" Chris said to himself "Go Growlithe!" he threw the Pokeball towards the voices.

A bright light appeared in front of the girl and Growlithe appeared. 

"Look at that the boss could use that," said Meowth

"Yeah, but first you got to get it off me!" Chris said in an angry tone, his eyes fixed on the three thieves.

"Yeah right kid you don't know who you messing with. To protect the world…"said one of the three but was cut off by Chris.

"Shut your mouth or get taken down team rocket!" Chris shouted, his arm stretched in front of the girl.

"OK then if you think your tough take us on. Go Weezing!" the Pokeball landed a few feet away from Growlithe and a pokemon came out. Chris pointed his pokedex at the pokemon.

"Weezing the poison pokemon, where 2 kinds of poison gasses meet 2 Koffings can fuse into a Weezing for many years." The pokedex said.

"Right then, go Growlithe use ember!" Chris said pointing at Weezing.

Fire came out of Growlithe's mouth and headed for Weezing.

"Ha, kid, don't think your gonna win because we cheat to win!" Jessie(?) said throwing another pokemon into battle. "Go Arbok, use poison sting!"

Suddenly the Combusken stood up and attacked with a double kick knocking Arbok back.

"Huh?" Chris looked over his sholder to see the girl standing up and holding a strap on her red jacket up on her sholder where Meowth's scratch attack had ripped it.

"You sure you're up to this?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, and by the way call me May." Said the girl, as she wiped the dirt off her white and dark blue skirt.

"Ok, come on let take these idiots down." Chris smiled and took his attention back to team rocket.

" Right, Growlithe…"

"Combusken…."

"Use Ember!" shouted Both Chris and May at the same time.

The attack hit both Weezing and Arbok knocking them back into Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Growlithe use tackle!" Chris said with courage.

"Combusken help him by using your double kick!" May shouted. Ash and Misty just came in time to see Team Rocket hit the ground with force. Growlithe's tackle hit Team Rocket straight into Combucken's double kick that sent team rocket flying.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off aggggaiiiin." They disappeared in a twinkling light.

"Good work Growlithe, Return!" A red light hit Growlithe and it disappeared. "You have a long rest." Said Chris looking at his Pokeball.

"Thanks for helping me back there, I owe you my life." Chris looked back and saw May coming closer. Chris stroked the back of his neck and said "he-he…err…anything to help." May came right up to Chris slowly and kissed him very softly on the lips.

"Keep that as your present." May said as she winked at Chris, he went very red and just smiled.

"Hey Chris!" Ash shouted while running towards him and May.

"Oh, alright Ash, sorry I left Misty and you behind" by now Chris' embarrassment had gone.

"That's alright Chris, as long as you're safe." Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks Mist," Chris said "oh, sorry, this is May I've just saved her from Team Rocket."

"Hello." May said kindly

"Hi, May I'm Ash from Pallet town and this is Misty my…" but he was cut off by Misty.

"Chose your words carefully Ash." Misty said while giggling.

"…Err…my friend." Ash finished.

"So where we heading?" May asked.

"Well its late so we were thinking of stop here the night." Said Chris.

"Yeah we could all use some sleep." Said Misty sleepily.

**2 hours later…**

Misty, Ash and Pikachu were fast asleep next to each other but Chris couldn't sleep after what he had done that evening, he felt very pleased and he looked over towards where he thought May was sleeping but the sleep bag was empty.

"Oh no." Chris said to himself in shock. "Where is she? I know! Go Growlithe!"

The pokemon came and barked quietly.

"Ok Growlithe, get a sent from May off her sleeping bag and find out where she is."

Growlithe barked quietly again, he walked up to sleeping bag and sniffed it. After a few seconds Growlithe walked to where May was.

"Thanks Growlithe, return!" Chris walked up just behind May and asked "Can't you sleep ether?"

May looked over her sholder and smiled at the site of Chris.

"No I'm trying to find out what this is."

May handed over a cube shaped object with 3 spheres attached to it. As soon as Chris touched it a bright light shone all around him. Chris heard a voice.

"YOU HAVE 30 Minuets TO GET YOUR BAG AND CLOTHES, NOW GO!"

The bright light disappeared and Chris found himself back in the front room.

"Well I might as well do as I'm told." Chris said to himself he grabbed his Nike bag and stuffed in 8 boxers, 8 pairs of socks, 4 wwe t-shirts, 3 dragon shirts (grey, green and red), 1 silk Nike t-shirt, 1 England football t-shirt, 2 ¾ trousers, 1 England trousers, 1 pair of pajarmas and 3 pairs of his Umbro trousers.

Chris went back to the front room and waited.

A bright light shone all around Chris but this time there was no voice.

Chris opened his eyes to find it was 11:30pm he looked around to find them all looking at him.

"What?" Chris asked looking very confused.

"You fainted so we brought you back here but just before you woke up this bag appeared by you." May Said Handing Chris his bag.

"Hey, this is my bag! You haven't looked inside have you?"

"No." they all answered.

"Good. Here take one of these." Chris handed out 4 green glass bottles with the tops off.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It ok, just drink it, it'll help you sleep." Chris smiled.

"Ok then." They all drank the stuff from the bottles in 1 go.

'Ha this night won't be forgotten for a long time.' Chris thought to himself.

A/N: Bet you can guess what was in the bottles lol (if u want to guess then guess!). Any way next Chapter will be interesting (Prepare for f the fluff LOL) R+R ppl


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter has blood and fluff so if u don't like that sort of thing I got 2 words for you…SUCK IT! (D-Generation X)(_ITALICS MEAN THINING)_

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Chris only

4's up and a take down

(Midnight)

Chris, Ash, Misty and May were all awake after each drinking 5 bottles of Guinness (LOL).

"Hurry up Ash and spin it!" Chris said.

Ash put hand on the bottle and spun it at high speed. All their eyes were glued to the bottle as it started to slow down. It stopped. Ash, Chris and May looked at Misty.

"Right Misty, truth or dare?" Ash Asked.

"Truth." Misty answered quickly.

"Umm." Ash tried to think of something to ask and something came to him. "Are you a virgin?" Ash could help smiling

Misty went bright red and hesitated "Err… do I have to answer?" she asked.

"Yeah you do." Chris answered.

"Fine… yeah I am." A silence fell over them but it was soon broken.

"Err… your go Mist." Ash said.

Misty spun the bottle and started to slow down Ash's face had a look of horror.

"Looks like it time for some pay back Misty." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah…Right Ash truth or dare?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Err…" Ash hesitated "err…truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Misty smiled evilly

"Can she do that?" Ash asked Chris.

"Yeah, she can asked what ever she wants." Chris answered

"Err ok, Yeah I am." Misty and Ash smiled at each over. Chris looked at them and shook his head and May just giggled.

"Ash, spin it"

Ash spun the bottle again. This time it landed on May.

"May, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." May Answered.

"I dare you to kiss Chris." May and Misty looked at Ash in horror, but Chris just looked at him and mouthed "You sure?" Ash replied with a nod of the head. Chris shrugged and looked at May. Both of looked deep into each other's eyes. They go closer and closer until their lips were a few millimetres away from each other then they stopped, both could feel each other's breath. Both waited for the other to make the first move. After a few seconds their lips finally connected and their tongues exploded each other's mouths. A few seconds past and they both broke the kiss both waited to get breath. Silence fell over again while Chris and may looked at each other in a shy, passionate way. "Err…your go May." Ash said.

May and Chris snapped out of there trance and May spun the bottle. The bottle started to slow.

"You again Mist." Chris said.

"Ok Misty, Truth or dare?" May asked.

"Since I had Truth last time I'll have Dare." Misty answered.

An evil grin came on to May's face. Misty Gulped.

"I dare you to have sex with Ash."

"W.W.W.WHAT!" Misty shouted with a shock on her face and Ash's face too.

Chris looked at May and raised an eyebrow. "Well a dares a dare you got to do it Mist…but when we've finished." Chris said. Misty wiped her brow and spun the bottle. It stopped on May.

"More pay back, Mist?" Chris said quietly. Misty looked at him and gave an evil smile.

"Right May, truth or dare?" Misty asked.

"Dare!" May said knowing what the dare would be.

"I dare YOU to have sex with Chris"

Chris and May looked at each other and went a little red. Chris picked up the and put it in his rucksack and said "More with this tomorrow night, now down to business."

"Hey Chris?"

"What Ash?"

"Why don't we have a 4's up?"

May and Misty looked at Ash, who had gone red, in horror. Chris smiled an evil smile at Ash.

"You think the way I do." Chris said. May and Misty thought the same thing "_This is gonna be great!" _All four smiled at each other.

Ash and Chris were like Siamese (?)(Is that how u spell it?) twins, as Chris moved towards May, Ash moved towards Misty. Both Ash and Chris kissed May and Misty extremely passionately. May and Misty also did the same. As May pulled Chris making the kiss more passionate, Misty did the same to Ash.

Misty felt Ash pulling at her top willing it to come off and May felt the same from Chris. Both Chris and Ash undid May's and Misty's tops and threw them towards their tents. May had a dark red bra on but Misty had a black bra on. Chris wasted no time in taking off May's bra, but Ash hesitated he couldn't help but stare at her tits. Misty pulled away from the kiss and she remembered that this was their first time, so she undid her bra for him. Chris started moved down to Mays neck. Ash started kissing Misty again and rubbing her tits. Misty couldn't help slipping her hand down Ash's trousers and then she touched something that made her eye go wide. Ash looked down then looked at Misty and smiled evilly. Misty smiled seductively back at him. While all this had been going on Chris had removed May's mini skirt to reveal her bow tied dark red thong and May had also removed Chris' dark blue football t-shirt, revealing a not so macular figure (but put it like this I can handle meself in a fight). Ash undid Misty's skirt and slid it down her long smooth legs, as he got up he noticed she had a bow tied black thong on, so rubbed his hand up her leg witch made Misty get goose pimples. Misty undid Ash's shirt and took off his hat and his t-shirt and threw them towards his tent. May and Misty both slid down Ash's and Chris' trousers revealing Ash in dark blue boxers and Chris in grey boxers and both had a massive bulge in the front of them. Ash and Chris undid the bows on Misty's and May's thong and let them drop to the floor to reveal May's brunet and Misty's fire red fannies. May and Misty both pulled down Chris' and Ash's boxers and their eyes nearly came out their head when they saw how big there cocks were.

"You lot ready for the foursome?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." They all said

"Right, Misty put your right leg between May's leg next to her clit and May you do the same."

"Ok." They both said.

"Now when me and Ash shove our hard cocks up your arses, push your legs up each others clit. You got it?"

"Yeah we got it."

"Right, ready Ash?"

"Ready." Ash said with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"NOW!" Chris shouted while shoving his cock up May arse. Ash did the same to Misty. All four screamed with pleasure and pain. As Chris an Ash's pace quickened, May and Misty began to moan with pleasure because knees ramming up each other. Misty suddenly felt her tits being squeezed and her nipples pinched witch pleasured her more, but May felt only one of her tits being squeezed but she felt more than just Misty's knee inside her clit. Not only was Chris fucking her up the arse and squeezing her tit but also he was rapidly fingering her, she pleasure had began to go threw the roof. Ash started to copy Chris and began rapidly finger Misty. Misty, May and Ash screamed as they started to reach there climax. Suddenly Ash rammed his dick right up Misty arse. All 3 screamed again. Ash's dick jerked inside Misty. Misty felt a hot liquid inside her arse and all over her leg, she also felt some liquid come out of her clit and May felt the hot liquid on her leg and she felt her juices empty over Misty's leg.

"MAN I am shagged out now." Ash said removing himself from Misty and putting on his boxers, trousers and black t-shirt "Chris can you finish them off?"

"Yeah sure." Chris said removing himself from May.

"Ok night." Ash got into his sleeping bag and feel asleep.

"Right ready you two?" Asked Chris

"Always." Both May and Misty said.

Chris grabbed both their heads and got Misty to suck the end of his cock and got May to lick his rod where Misty's mouth couldn't reach. All three moaned with pleasure. Chris could feel himself about to cum.

"Stop!" Chris said pushing Misty's and May's a few inches away from his cock.

"Open your mouths and closed your eyes." he said and started to have a wank. May and Misty did what Chris said and waited. Chris aimed his cock at May and wanked as hard as he could. His cock went off like a machine gun. His cum shot into May's and Misty's mouths and tits. May and Misty swallowed all the cum a put on their thongs, bras, skirts and t-shirts and got in to their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Chris put his boxers, trousers and t-shirt back on, got in his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Chris woke up and looked straight at where May and Misty slept but they weren't there. Chris quickly got out of his rucksack and went to wake up Ash but when he looked at Ash horror appeared on his face. Ash was flat on his back, KO'ed with blood pouring out of his head. Suddenly Chris heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he saw the face of the attacker but 2 seconds later he was hit over the head with a glass bottle, Chris went flat on his back, but Chris wasn't KO'ed he could still here the attacker.

"Ha, that takes care of Ash and his weak mate." He said.

"Oh no! Chris?…Ash?…one of you please be ok." May said.

"Ha, no chance in that babes." He said. At that Chris sat straight up and looked at the attacker who had his back to him.

"_Right." _Chris thought,_ "now is my chance!"_

Chris picked up the bottle that was next to him and crept up behind the attacker and swung the bottle right at the back of his head.

…SMASH!…

Glass and blood hit the floor.

"Take that Gary Oak! (Bet u didn't expect that)…any way are you two ok?" Chris asked.

"We're fine, thanks for rescuing us." Misty said kissing him on the lips

"Yeah, thanks Chris." May said also kissing him on the lips.

Chris went bright red.

"Any way Ash looks in bad shape let get him to the hospital and quick." Chris said.

"Yeah, your right, there one in the Pewter city." Misty said.

"Right…Go Growlithe!" Chris said throwing the Pokeball. Growlithe Came out and barked twice.

"Growlithe can you take Ash and Misty on your back, to the hospital?"

Growlithe barked and nodded.

"But Chris how are me, you and Pikachu getting there?" May Asked.

"With these." Chris said who then pulled 2 bikes out of the hedge, 1 with a basket on.

"Cool!" May said.

Chris helped put Ash on the back of Growlithe and he also helped Misty on to Growlithe. He the put Pikachu in the basket of May's bike and then he got on his bike.

"May put this on." Chris said clipping his helmet on then throwing her a helmet.

"Ok." She said and clipping it on.

"Right. Growlithe to the hospital." Chris said.

Growlithe barked and all 3 set off towards the next city out of viridian forest.

A/N: Alright what u think? plz R+R ppl


	8. another note

**Another note from the author**

Yo people haven't been here for a time have I? Oh well might aswell get started with some new stories lines ay? Oh yeah people if you've got any ideas about story lines or anything hit me up and I'll think about it

Ok people I'll be back really soon l8rs

Your friend MISTTTERRRR dx-16dance soon to be dx-17dance ;) u gt me l8rs people!


	9. Chapter 7 Risk

A/n yeah well I'm back as u lot know, o yeah by the way by the way people like I said be 4 if u don't like what I write then go read something else because I really don't care.

Chapter 7 - Risk 

"Jeez I don't want to go back though there again" Chris said coming out of verinden forest with cuts all over his shirt and his arms. Ash had stopped bleeding and was feeling fine.

"Aww our clothes are ruined!" May came stumbling out with Misty not far behind, there clothes where ripped all over.

Chris turned and gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Lucky I'm to hurt to act or you'd have no clothes left at all"

May turned and looked at him and smiled a little and shook her head and replied "You wish (!) Anyway Misty and me are going to change, see you out side the pokemon center later, bye."

"Ok, see you in a bit." Chris tipped his hat as Misty and May ran off to get changed and he and Ash head to the pokemon center with Growlithe and pikachu following not far behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they? They should be back by now!" Chris was pacing up and down looking at his watch. "Ash? You and pikachu stay here while me and Growlithe go an look for them."

"Ok, we'll see you later" Ash replied.

Chris and Growlithe ran off towards where he had seen May and Misty had disappeared. "Ok Growlithe see if you can smell them out." Chris asked.

As soon as he'd said it, Growlithe ran a few hundred yards back in to the forest, Chris followed right behind, when Growlithe stopped and sniffed at a piece of paper on the floor. Chris walked up to it and picked it up. "A note?" Chris read it aloud "If you want to see your friends again come to the tower east of the pokemon center?" A look of rage appeared on Chris' face. He and Growlithe ran off to find Ash. When they got there, Ash was no where to be seen. All that was there was another note that read "LAST WARNING!"

"Damn it!" Chris said angrily. Suddenly he remembered something, a hidden blade, and a flick of the wrist. Shaking his head, Chris looked at his right hand, he gave it a little flick and a 3 inch knife appeared from under his wrist band. A small smile came across his face "They want a fight, we'll give them one won't we boy?" Growlithe look at him and gave him a small nod. "Good, we'll get them." And they both set off towards the tower in the east.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Minutes later 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right we'll check the basement first, let's go." Chris and Growlithe headed towards the lifts. "Great (!) We'll have to run down the stairs there's no down button." Chris and Growlithe turned and head down the stairs. When they got to the bottom there was a metal bars like an old fashion prison quickly looking around in side it to see if anyone was there.

"Chris…." Said a voice

"What was that? Who's there?" Chris looked around.

"The guard…Chris…" said another

Chris turned around to see a guard fast asleep, flicking his wrist he said, " Shut your eyes you don't want to see this" Chris went behind the guard and grabbed the guard's mouth and shoved the blade right through where his heart was. With a silent thump the guard hit the ground. "Ok, lets get em out of there Growlithe slash attack." And with a clink as the metal hit the floor.

"You lot OK?" Chris asked

"Yeah fine" Ash answered

"What's that?" Chris asked pointing at a shadow behind May and Misty.

"It's an Abra," Misty answered "It can use Mindreader, it's been telling us what the guards been thinking."

"Oi you hold it!" shouted a group of guards heading towards them.

"Abra! quick use teleport!" Chris ordered. A blinding light surrounded all of them and when they opened their eyes they were on the roof.

"Great now what do when do?!" May asked angrily. Suddenly…BANG! The door to the roof flew open.

"You got no where to run give up now!" One of the guards shouted.

"Abra! Teleport Ash, May, Misty, Pikachu and Growlithe somewhere safe, anywhere away from here!" another flashing light and they was all gone.

"You'll never take me alive!" Chris saw that he was about to be surrounded and move to the edge of the roof.

"You wouldn't dare!" said a guard, Chris look down and then looked back at the guards and said, "wouldn't I?" and before they could answer Chris had jumped.

WHILE ALL THIS HAPPEND 

"Ow! Where are we?" May asked

"Just out side that building. Look!" Ash answered pointed at the roof.

"It's Chris! What's he doing?!" Misty asked in shock

"Oh no please don't, please don't!" May looked on in horror

They all saw Chris jump backwards off the building.

"CHRIS! NO!" They all shouted, they all saw him disappear over the edge.

"Quick maybe we can catch him!" Ash shouted running towards the side of the building Chris had jumped from.

Presently 

May, Misty, Growlithe and Pikachu followed Ash but as they turned the corner they saw nothing.

No body, just Chris' hat lying in the middle of the pavement. May ran over to it and fell to her knees.

"No…no…NO! NO! NOOOOO!" May screamed out crying, Misty and Ash walked over to where May was their eyes filled with tears.

"I can't…I can't believe he did that to save us." Misty stuttered, Ash picked up Chris' hat and placed it on Growlithe head. All of them stood there crying Pikachu and Growlithe began to cry to. May, Misty and Ash couldn't believe that he had gone.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N Wow that's a long chapter oh well, well worth it for the cliff-hanger I hope  R R PLZ PEOPLE!!!!


End file.
